Forgive Me?
by xxXBrokenBoyXxx
Summary: Percy/Leo brothership. One-sided Pernico. Hazel had lost her grip on the fight, and was about to be sent back to the Underworld-the easy way. Nico goes to protect her, having already lost a sister, understandably not wanting to lose another one. But as the spear was about to be driven through him, something, or someone, blocked it. Sacrificing themselves instead. Warnings Inside.


**Warning: Major Character Death. A little bit of blood. Enjoy the story!**

The battle against the giants was going good, until the moment Hazel let her guard down. Otis had swiped her feet out from under her, and was raising his spear to finish her off, Nico watched in horror and shadow traveled in front of her. He would not live to see her die. He will not lose another sister again. He waited for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes, and gasped. He faintly heard Leo scream in the background. Percy stood facing him, a spear sticking through his back and out his chest. Nico's eye burned with unshed tears. Percy mouthed, 'Forgive me?' with a questioning look in his emerald eyes. Nico instantly knew that he was talking about Bianca. Nico felt a sob building up in his chest as time slowed down. A tear leaked out and shot down his cheek. He gave a small nod. 'I forgive you' his eyes told. Percy gave a soft smile, despite the spear through his chest. Then time came back and Otis viciously ripped his spear out Percy. The son of Poseidon gasped, swaying dangerously as blood seeped out of his wound. He tumbled to the ground. His tan skin turned pale with blood loss, making his messy, curly black locks stand out in contrast to his now unnaturally white skin and making his freckles stand out more. Nico could feel his life source leaving him. The son of Hades let lose a wail of sorrow and anger. Drawing his sword. He lunged at the giant with everything he had in him. How dare he take Percy away from him? How dare he take him away from everything? From life? His anger fueled every move he made. Tears were still streaming down his face and he couldn't think about anything other than that this _monster took Percy_. But soon, the anger was replaced by sadness, and he finally realized that Percy was dead. Dead. He was gone. He stopped, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. He saw Otis raise his spear, ready to kill the son of Hades just as he had with the son of Poseidon. Nico didn't care anymore, he would be with Percy. The spear shot down, coming closer…..closer…closer….. And was blocked. Nico stared at the bronze leaf shaped sword that was holding the spear back. And he sucked in a breath when he saw who was holding the sword. It was Percy, pale as ever, blood still seeping out of his wound. "I don't think so." He growled. He kicked the spear away and swung, slicing the shaft in half. Otis was obviously surprised. "H-how, how are you alive?" Percy wiped the sweat and blood off his forehead. "It takes more than that to kill a Jackson." Then he charged while the giant was still in shock. And he surprised everyone when the giant burst into golden dust. He growled, and lunged for another monster, and just then everyone was reminded that they were indeed fighting a war here. The demigods fought on with new vigor, and at last, the battle was over. Leo, Jason, and Percy decided to screw with fate and created a huge fire storm, making it possible for Piper to lure Gaea to sleep with her charmspeak, Percy being able to help with his singing voice, hence he is related to the Sirens, after all. The battle was over.

But…..

Percy fell to the ground, as his wound caught up with him. Heads turned toward him in horror. Leo, his little brother, (childhood trauma self-appointed Brothers in everything but blood) ran forward, with a sorrow filled cried upon his lips. "Percy! Please don't leave me!" Percy could feel the life in him leaving. His eye sight was fading, along with his hearing, but he could make out that one voice. That voice belonged to the only person who got exactly what he felt like.

Leo.

He heard Leo's voice as all background noise started to leave, he clung onto that voice. He knew that soon he wouldn't be able to hear it, and that thought terrified him to no end. Tears filled his eyes as Leo's voice, choked with emotion, pleaded with him, begging him to stay, and not leave him. Percy felt panic hit his heart when even Leo's voice started to slip from his grasp. He didn't want to die, not without Leo! He was breaking his promise to him! His thoughts started to fade, fade into nothing. The grip he had on Leo's hand started to go slack, and the life in his eyes dulled, turning the bright, beautiful, emerald green, to a dull, forest green. Leo's sobs and pleas could be heard throughout the battle field and not one single eye was dry. They had just lost their hero, their savior, but most importantly…. Their brother in battle, their friend, their _family_. He was gone. And this time he wouldn't crash his own funeral, wouldn't ignore his fatal wounds to save someone ever again.

That night, Leo lost his brother,

Hazel lost her brother,

Jason lost his Bro,

Annabeth lost her best friend,

Frank lost his friend,

Piper lost a friend,

And Nico lost his love.

For Percy Jackson was Dead. He died a Hero.


End file.
